


Forget Me Not

by SheMovesInTheShadows



Category: The Originals (TV), True Blood
Genre: Memory Loss, Multi, Other, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheMovesInTheShadows/pseuds/SheMovesInTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Same old brand new you.</p><p>As if waking up in a hospital bed wasn't bad enough. Try doing that without the aid of memories. Every face a strange one.<br/>Surely things would click back into place, although the thought proved more and more doubtful as the months slipped steadily by.<br/>Yet something  about this invitation spoke to you.<br/>Who could you possibly know from out of state, born and raised in this small town.<br/>Had one of your friends hit the heady heights of city life?<br/>Maybe it was time for a trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was playing around with a 'what if' scenario. Might integrate it into a longer story somehow. I don't know yet.  
> Let me know what you guys think? Would it be worth persuing or not?  
> This is still a bit rough, need to set fresh eyes to it.  
> Any feedback appreciated :) 
> 
> Always & Forever  
> ☺✌❤
> 
> ********* The Legal Type Stuff. *********  
> ©All Rights Reserved to The Originals Creators and CW.  
> ©All Rights Reserved to True Blood Creators and HBO.  
> ©All Rights Reserved on characters of Alicia Ballo, Merete & any/all subsequent new characters and alternate storyline not created by the above Copyright holders and shows.  
> (Hope that covers it. Any new character/s or their backplot/storylines not owned by The Originals or True Blood are solely my own creation and I hold any/all copyright regarding them.)

*****

Here, let me," Alcide smiled leaning over, holding out his hand. Looking at his bearded face and sparkiling eyes I grinned, slipping my palm onto his. Allowing the act of chivalry that some men forgot once you transitioned from date, to girlfriend then wife. 

He never ceased to amaze on that front. As if putting others first was something ingrained on his very soul. I considered myself lucky, even tough this was still a learning curve. This lumbering, imposing man was my spouse. Many fearful of his presence because of height alone. It didn't help that eighty percent of the time he went around with a rather serious expression painted onto his face. Had they truly known him, none would cower when he happened past.

The man was a teddy bear. So considerate and gentle despite appearing like a rugged giant. Prone to a shorter leash of patience, but then most men were. 

He was wearing a plain fitted shirt tonight. One I'd had to get the tailor in Bon Temps to alter. Broad shoulders tapered down to a narrow waist. Shirts just didn't sit right. His build not 'off-the-rack'. Finding things that fit always posed a challenge. This evening shirt was prime example. Perfect around the neck and arms. Hanging too baggy as soon as the fabric dropped past his upper chest.

Smiling to myself, it was like attempting to kit out a bouncer with a suit. Who knew what kind of effort went into such feats? Alcide embodied that description to a T. Without ever pumping iron or spending hours in a gym, the man was a power horse. It was like he was chiselled from some artists dream. Every muscle defined and toned. No doubt many envied the ease with which his physique retained shape.

Scratching subconsciously at the buttoned evening wear. He caught my sideways glance. Checking to see if he had skewed how it sat on him. Alcide was uncomfortable, but I couldn't be entirely sure if it was from the clothes or what laid ahead.

Hoping it was the attire, I latched onto that theory. Pushing other niggles aside. He had to be my rock once again. One shattered person was enough. 

No, it had to be the clothes.

Hardly used to such a structured piece. His usual wardrobe being that of checkered lumber jack. Not quite a hulking brutish appeal, more so jeans and county shirts. Owning one in practically every shade available. It was a look that suited him, none the less, but not something wearable for this occasion.

He was the epitome of a 'Mans' man. One who relished manual labour. Alcide constantly found things to keep him occupied. Not satisfied with doing full shifts, he somehow swung things around with hobbies too. Leisure spent doing work around the house, usually repairs bringing our old home into better shape. Thats where I would find him, scaling ladders or chopping firewood. The man just couldn't stay still.

In all the time we were married he never said more than two sentences about what his job entailed. He was employed by Eric, that much I knew for sure, but both were decidedly sketchy on details. Come to think of it Alcide rarely talked about himself at all. Friends, family, never giving anything away really.

Maybe his mystique was something that had drawn me to him. The way in which he held himself. I'd loved him enough for it not to matter, or care that he was so secretive. Well, as far as I could remember anyway. Truth be told my mind had rebooted after the accident. Head trauma forcing me to loose everything, all memories of who I was before waking up in that hospital bed in Shreveport.

Even the blonde man sat resolutely at the bed, to my side was foreign, a strange face. Recoiling with unease from the rather icy hand holding mine. 

Twinkling blue pools sucked what fear I had into them, quashing it as he murmured," Hello Alicia, about time you came back to us."

We were at ease, with one another. Having explained that we were old friends, had grown up together. Bonded like siblings. Brought closer by the sudden loss of our parents. Looking out for one another became second nature to us.

According to Eric himself and my husband took it in turns to sit with me. I hadn't immediately woken from the induced coma. Taking a day or two longer than expected, left them all slightly baffled and concerned. Doctors had taught it best considering the impact of emergency surgery performed when I'd been brought through A&E. A waiting game had ensued, only my own body could determine when I'd resurface and how intact everything would be. 

There was no cause to disbelieve him, his eyes never wavering with seeds of deception. I accepted his words as gospel. Trusting him alone to be my guide, each new face reintroduced to me as they came in steady succession. Having to relearn what life had been before cruel fate had taken that from me. Even the features of my husband alien at that point.

Alcide had been more than patient, I had to love him for that. What man would give their wife such space to find herself. Not comfortable sharing a room, let alone a bed, with a partner I could barely recall. He had understandingly set up base in the spare room, making it comfortable. Spending the nights there, giving me time until we could be united properly once more.

I couldn't for the life of me remember our wedding, the years we must have put into our relationship, our home. Which was a beautiful lofty place in the middle of vast acres of land. It was such an expansive house. One which could be quiet, too silent at times. Never getting around to asking why we hadn't looked into adopting children. My condition by all means had effected me carrying a baby, but we could have at least taken different measures. A house without a child barely a home. Small comfort I guess, if we had little ones this memory loss would have been a hundred times worse.

Having a mother who came back a stranger.

"You sure you want to do this," Alcide asked looking at me with concern.

Leaning up I kissed him on the cheek lightly. His hand steady on my waist, keeping it neutral. He was always this way, holding back fearful of overstepping some boundary. Handsome by all means, disturbingly so, so why couldn't I remember him? Surely there were times we shared that should be etched like an eternal tapestry in my mind. But only blanks showed. Whenever I forced matters, tried to push past those empty canvasses, it hurt. Caused migraines so bad they tore through me, like ice whipping against skin sharply.

"Yes," I assured him,"its fine. Be a quick in and out... they must know me. I mean who'd invite a stranger to their party, no ones that crazy right?"

Surely someone here would be familiar. Their face may strike some memory free. We must have been close in some way, well enough for them to think of me when there was a celebration. Especially after all this time. Whoever it was felt confident, happy enough to extend friendship my way.

"No, of course not," he smiled.

Clasping my hand tight. Instantly feeling safer. Glancing up at the towering building. It was huge, a mansion by all means. People and music clamouring from inside. It was merry, cheerful, yet for some reason hesitation was urging me not to step foot into this compound. In my current state would I cast a shadow on their exuberance. Dragging Alcide out here had been no easy feat. Convinced the journey alone would be too much for me. Over five hours spent on the road, each minute ticking by he was probably hoping I would change my mind.

Now here stood at the threshold conviction wavered. He'd understand if I wanted to leave now, without speaking to anyone. That was just the kind of man Alcide was, but I couldn't have brought us all this way for nothing.

Opening up the elegant paper once more, examining its calligraphed contents.

'Mz Alicia Ballo, you are cordially invited to an Autumnal Ball.'

Whoever it was clearly knew me before I wed Alcide, going under the name of Herveaux now. Maybe an old colleague or school mate. They sure had done well for themselves if this home was anything to go by.

Autumnal Ball? Sounded like an extravagant affair. Never having been to one, smile wry, or maybe I had. Still it would be an eye opening evening none the less.

"Come on," I said finally, running my free hand around his arm, leaning into Alcide as if it would give me more strength for what laid ahead," let's get this over with."

"That's the spirit,"he joked squeezing fingers tight around my palm.

We walked into the alcove, decorations taking my breath away. Twinkling crystals danced almost seamlessly in the sky. Like stars plucked down from heaven and dotted closer just so we could witness their shine. Colours of amber, oranges, reds and yellows ran brightly alongside one another. Hanging as trailing leaves and decorative centerpieces. It was stunning. Like walking into the belly of some beautiful beast.

Alcide stopped, pulling me to a halt, searching for his ringing phone. I hadn't even heard it till now, too sucked into admiring the work that went into making tonights Ball a success.

"Hey," his answer curt, put out by whoever was on the other end.

"I dropped by the house, you weren't there," not sure if it was because we were stood close, or if Eric was shouting, but I could hear him well enough to identify the voice.

Holding a finger up to me, Alcide walked a few paces out of the compound. Back the way we came, his signal ment he would only be a minute. Guess I'd hang tight till he got back.

"We took a trip,"

"Trip, where?" he sure sounded pissed.

"New Orleans."

"That fucking town, are you insane?" wondering offhand what had got him so annoyed. I knew my friend was acquired taste, but he'd never been this intolerable.

"Look Eric I'm done with this bullshit, she can make up her own mind," Alcide spat, pulling a hand roughly through his long brown hair.

Tension eating away at his shoulders. He only got like this when he was agitated, I hated seeing him so wound up. Knowing who was responsible. One of my closest friends. It was a wonder he put up with the way Eric treated him. Maybe this is how their worker/boss relationship played out. Must make for some fantastic employee moral.

"Do you actually think she can handle being back there?" question more pointed with accusation.

"Yes, she's not doing this alone remember I'm here," he replied.

"That fills me with as much ease as a shredded condom," came the rasped response," get her the hell out of there. Leave. Even if you have to drag her out, you do what it takes."

The barked order enough to make me move from the vicinity of the alcove. Shouldn't have be possible to hear the continued argument, from this distance, yet there it was, somehow I still could. And I'd had enough of their heated exchange.

"No. If you don't fucking like it, come down here and take care of it yourself."

Alcides statement being the last one reaching my ears before the crowded dancefloor droned it out.

Everyone seemed so well presented. Gowns and suits galore appearing from all directions. Smoothing out my own deepened dress selfconciously. Its dark wine colour off set by beads and sequins of varing golden hues. A dress I'd picked out with Pams expert eye. Telling her that a lavish affair was coming up and I wanted to be presentable, she had lept at the chance of a shopping trip. Although I hadn't been forthcoming with all the details she had chosen a gown bang on the money. Perfect for such a soiree. Glad of her eagle eye now. Surrounded by such high fashion men and women.

Fitting in ascetically even if my mind didn't.

I had, before the accident been quite open to trends and designers. Working as a fabric source between various clients and textile mills in Asia and Egypt. Our mutual friend Pam, had taken on the role of my assistant until I became confident once more in haggling with them once more. Her taste sometimes baffling to me but we worked well together. With her often petulant ways, things got done. I was gradually getting used to stamping out her more ludicrous ideas in place of more customer oriented samples. Which Eric saw as a good thing. That sense of detail that had gotten me such admirable contacts was gradually resurfacing. Jumping in bounds, other than the impossible crawl that dictated other aspects of my life. 

Admiring the clothing, I attempted to guess the seamstress and origin. Wheither Haute Couture or locally designed, every stitch spoke reams about the outfit and person behind it. Each garmet different in some way. Colour, style or simply the way in which it was worn. Dripping with style. Pompous frivolity of course, but the celebration dictated such. In such grand surroundings one must be seen to have made the effort to appear smart, elegant.

Music came from a mini orchestra, positioned high on a balcony. The notes drifting down hauntingly. Easing my way through moving couples, who had claimed this waltz, I navigated the stone courtyard. All faces new to me, nerves getting the better of my false bravado. How would I recognise the hosts? May have unwittingly crossed paths once or twice already. Caused unintentional duress by bypassing them without a word of thanks or greeting.

Throwing an agitated glance over my shoulder, checking to see where my husband was. Should have really waited for him to finish on his cell. This maze better tackled with him by my side.

Hastily uncrimpling the paper that was becoming twisted stressfully in my hand.

'Come on, pull it together,' I chastised, 'look for someone who belongs, maybe even a head caterer, 'matre di' of sorts.'

There would be a person who seemed in charge. Waiting staff present, hovering in a non obtrusive manner. Spiriting almost unnoticed amoung party guests. They could point me with certainty to the writer of this letter. Everyone knew who paid their salary after all, and an event as stunning as this one would be no different.

Plan made, holding my head high to mark such clarity, I took one decisive step past a coat-tailed dancer.

It was then I saw him.

Almost stunned by my irratic heartbeat, I faltered, dropping invitation to the floor.

The man stood barely three paces ahead of me was devastating. Dressed impeccably in a plain but well tailored black suit. Bow tie perfectly positioned, against the stark white shirt and silken waistcoat. Brilliantly blue eyes glimmering with a certain mischevious darkness. Their owner doubthless no stranger to an adventure or two. His lips were lilted in an easy smile, dimpeling his cheeks in an attractive, somewhat boyish manner. Slight slivers of short stubble dusted his jawline, although it was clear he had in fact shaved earlier today. This was only a mere midnight shadow choosing to show itself.

My stomach chugged, fluttering as he took a stride towards me, crystals illuminated his eyes. Reflections from overhanging light beams. Playing as fireflies would, flitting across orbs in a carefree manner. His gaze had never once left mine. Unnerving in its continuance. Rushing to pull my eyes away from such intensity.

Embarrassed at how I had been openly staring at this man. His aftershave coming in waves. Telling the air around him of his presence in it. I felt a sweep of heat cross my chest. He smelt so good. Too good infact. Not just the cologne but the stranger himself. Like his skin was somehow a thing that I could distinguist, its fragrance wilder and more natural than the chosen Eau de Toilette.

A scent vaguely similar to Alcides. But there was subtle negligible differences. My husband tended to draw the scent of the surrounding woods of our home to him. My mind putting that down to the fact he spent so long outdoors, nature all but became part of him. Yet this stranger had dashes of wilderness to him. Seemingly out of place in such a central point as this. Hardly the outdoorsy type that Alcide was, but still judging a book by there cover was a flaw that claimed us all. Drawing forgone conclusions despite best interests.

"Alicia," he whispered, sending slivers down my spine. Hearing my name spoken so personally by this man. Made things unconfortable, intimate. Almost husky in its tone," I'm so glad you could make it."

He knew me! My chest hammered crazily, this insanely handsome man knew who I was.

Good lord, was he the host of tonights party! The person who sent out my eloquent invitation.

Getting a fleeting feeling that possibly this trip had been a misadventure. And this slender man, more dangerous than appearance gave credit to. Posing a detrimental fizzle of attraction that could become obvious to my husband. Our relationship was hardly strong enough since the accident to accept ant wayward emotions.

Was this man a friend or foe?

I struggled to place him, brain remaining as resolute as ever in denying me access to anything of use regarding my past. Breath seemingly lost.

Had I forgotten how to in the few seconds we had been in each others orbit? Reminding myself now to do just that, before I turned blue to counteract reds, that no doubth played on my cheeks.

Stooping he picked the fallen letter, unfolding it with a small smile, acknowledging it's contents. 

Deftly closing it over once more, passing the page over in a seasoned way. Securely held in fingertips, awaiting in a gentlemanly manner for me to retrieve it from said grasp," it seems you dropped this."

Becoming aware that I had been stood zombie-esque since he first spoke, I jumped into action. Reaching to take the invitation tentatively.

Recoiling heatedly as my fingers brushed his with the move, flesh alive from briefest contact, "thank you, I eh... Well I was looking for the host, that em.... that wouldn't be you by any chance?" 

Chuckling nervously at the end of my stammered question. God, I sounded clinically insane. A wave of confusion moved across his features. Knotting up his brows curiously.

Sorry about that," Alcide rushed joining me," took longer than expected. But I'm here now," He was shoving his cell into trouser pockets, giving both of us a quick glance," everything alright?"

Speedily lacing my fingers through my husbands. Making him immediately aware that no, everything was definitely not alright.

The stranger in front of us, noted this with an astute flick of the eye. Slight part to his mouth before closing it thinly, clutching his hands behind his back leisurely. Regarding Alcide as he cleared his throat.

"Sorry, we, well my wife really, got an invitation to this party," he began, the mans orbs catching mine as the word wife registered with him. It was an unexpected piece of information and apparently he wasn't beyond showing it. Speaking volumes, regarding the couple in front of him diligently.

Turning my face to Alcide, I tried once again to be rational, this re-acquaintance appeared shrewd. Possibly would have follow up questions for my spouse. Ones which could be more than adequately answered, yet my heart lurched at the prospect of my condition becoming dissected by this man. 

Alcides continued adding," we're looking for the Mikaelsons. I believe they are our hosts."

Unable to stand the scrutiny of our new companion, I kept sights locked on him instead.

"The Mikaelsons?" his query laced with amusement," indeed they are the hosts, or more pertinent, WE are the hosts."

Alcide chuckled in relief, holding a hand out for the man to shake. Allowing a proper introduction," Alcide Herveaux, sorry about the confusion. I wasn't aware Alicia knew anyone in this town. We eh, wanted to come out here, see if anything helped shake free some memories."

"Memories?" our companion repeated, confusion still eating away. 

"I was in an accident," my explanation short, not trusting how the statement would be recieved. The mans eyes narrowed slightly, his stance niggled by apprehension.

"She eh, suffered head trauma, as a result of a collision," Alcide managed to get out, squeezing my hand. Giving a reassuring look before he continued," my wife lost everything. Anyhthing before she woke that day, gone. We're rebuilding as best we can."

I nodded at him, so grateful that my husband handled the crazy, in depth explanations so well. Even after so many years I still struggled to convey my situation. Not that it confused me. The details were clear enough to recall. I could write them down almost without thinking. But having to air it to another human being left me slightly lost for words. Never quite able to convey properly what needed to be said.

The man shifted hesitantly, before glancing at my way once more. Something that seemed like worry smoked along his eyes.

"Sorry to hear that. Its quite a bit to take in," he response troubled, as he continued to allow the information to fully sink through," allow me to introduce myself, Niklaus Mikaelson. But my friends call me Klaus."

Taking Alcides hand to give it  a firm shake. Turning to bring lips to my knuckles lightly. Eyes holding mine the entire time. Guaging, even judging me. Mouth brushing air softly out to claim bigger expanse of flesh than he allowed. My heart ducked, dipping into irregularity. It was such an aged way of greeting a lady, yet he did so with such familarity. Bringing tremours of unease to cross my skin once more. Wondering who we were to one another?

Gripping Alcide tighter. Ignoring sparks that grew from the smallest contact this man had made. He registered some agitation on my part and pulled me closer. My husband becoming protector without blinking. Bringing me back slightly behind his broad shoulders. Not an obvious safeguard, but one we had used before. We were in sync on certain levels, he knew stress was growing. Manifesting slowly like a seed, just needing water to send it spiraling into full on worry or hyperventilation. 

Niklaus, the name whispered around my head, Niklaus? No it was no use, it pulled no thread of remembrance.

"I was in charge of sending out invitations," he confessed, scratching index finger idly along his hairline," Rebekah, my sister. Well you two were almost inseperable. Why growing up, there was scarce a time you weren't with us. You became family, her 'big sister,' she'd often say. She always wanted a female cohert and sadly only had brothers."

My body shivered with a sudden brush of goosebumps, sister. I'd been an only child, Eric had told me so himself. Was she someone else I'd latched onto to cobble together some slap-dash family, this Rebakah? If I was such an influence, a 'sibling' figure to her, where had she been for so long? Its not like she didn't know how to find me. Unless we'd had a falling out of some sort, although Niklaus didn't seem to give indication of any such occurrence. 

"Thought it would be a nice surprise for her. Rebekah's been abroad for a while, this celebration is part of a welcome home," his continued explanation making sense in a way.

If she had been out of the country it was possible she was unaware of the accident. Cursing inwardly, had it slipped Eric's mind to try contacting people like her, who were obviously quite substantial parts of my life. I couldn't blame Alcide, he had been genuinely puzzeled by the letter when I'd presented of to him. Completely in the dark about any New Orleans contacts I may have had.

A brief conversation ensued, not that I paid much heed to it. Too wrapped up trying to picture what this woman was like. Rebekah. A forgotten sister. Even Pam didnt claim such a rank. Nervous that this new me would pose a 'let down', unable to be the person she once knew. Sisters shared secrets, moments to cement their bond. Those were lost now. Only she would be able to pencil in the blanks, and through some devine miracle, rememberance may drip to the surface.

Niklaus asked for a few moments in private to explain matters to his siblings first, then he would be back to us.

Sitted comfortably on some plush chairs, that dotted the elegant courtyard. Alcide reached over to catch my hand in his once more, drawing me out of the thoughts that raced around my head.


	2. Chapter 2

"How you holding up?" he queried.

Shrugging somewhat defeated, "I just, I don't know.... Kinda hoped this would be different...you know"

Smiling grimly," give it a chance. Maybe 'Rebekah' might be the key."

I really hoped so. This place was confusing me. Not sure if it was the macabre ambience being made by invisible orchestras playing concerta or something else. Shadows and dribbles were inching in like snap shots. Glass near a step, wooden cabinates so aged they were hardly constructed in my lifetime. 

Photos that made no sense. Flickering for seconds at a time before melting away.

Were these memories? Could they be so vague?

Alcide stood abruptly. Startling me.

"What is it?"

"Won't be a minute," he said. A response cast over his shoulder, filled with new unrest. What the hell had he seen?

Trying to follow his form as he disappeared into the throng of colourful people. Doubting my eyesight. What appeared to be a blond head of hair. Standing tall, well over six foot. Easily spotted amoung average sized people. But it was a sight that moved all too fast.

One that vanished before properly placed, although they sure looked like Eric. That fleeting person. Yet that was impossible. He was in Shreveport. Shaking my head in disdain.

'Come on now Alicia, stop looking for excuses to escape this place. He's not here. There was no way.'

"Miss Ballo," 

Heartstalling before I even looked at the owner of the shiny black leather shoes. That English accent having returned once more. Leaving me hanging on every note. 

I rose from my seat, swallowing hard before meeting his gaze.

Ready to correct him," its Herveaux. Mrs Herveaux."

"Of course, I apologise. Will take some getting used to," he replied easily. 

"Its a simple enough name..." Vaguely aware that my tone may have come off as brash, maybe even condensending.

But this man brought too many rushing emotions when near, I needed to remind myself, more so than him, that he had no right causing such tangles. His mere presence need not unravel composure, I was a taken woman, not some simpering singleton who could act the coy fool.

"Why yes it is," he smiled, causing dimples to crease the panes of his face," but what I meant was, it will take some time to adjust to seeing you as anyones 'wife'."

His clear mirth causing me to prickle," and whys that? Am I not marriage material?"

Loosing himself in momentary thought, before answering in a hushed tone," I've always known you would become bethroded, even imagined who would make your husband. Never quite found one worthy enough.....Alcide, Does he make you happy? Truly, blissfully happy?"

Swallowing hard. It was a bitter pill, that my marriage was strained almost to breaking point. A twig within seconds of splintering apart. Could even strangers see how murky the waters were?

He was regarding me too intensely, seeing the change no doubth as pink tipped my ears. Who was he to delve into the lives of couples? Especially people whose existence had been torn apart by a stupid accident.

Our relationship was private. Was a virtual stranger to dissect it for their own amusement. However we knew each other before memory loss, the man should consider himself as a new acquaintance, not pry so easily.

Feeling anger bubbeling inside, how could he demand such personal answers from me?

"We are...."

"Ah, Rebekah," he cut through the sharp answer I was ripe to give," here is my sister now."

Turning quickly, allowing interest to get the better of me, I found myself fave to face with a beautiful creature. Dressed in haute couture powder gold gown. Hair of blonde curls cascading down her slender neck and shoulders. A simple diamond suspended on a chain above her chest. 

Glittering blue eyes that brought visions of rushes to me. Tall grasses, gone off green from too hot a sun.

"Its been too long sister," she said smiling, a slight sadness to the tone. Clasping my hands in hers," Alicia, Nik told us of an accident. It can't be true?" 

Surprised that the same English lilt didn't claim her diction. It was puzzling. Had they studied in different countries, one sibling picking up twangs of accent from travel.

About to assure her to the correctness of her siblings information. Words failed me. A surge of despair sweeping through. She regarded me as a sister, and I could no longer be the person she once knew. Whatever mysteries shared, milestones met, adventures had, all were gone from me now.

Could that closeness be rebuilt? Still having problems reconnecting with my spouse, doubth lingered over whether we could be friends, let alone 'sisters' again.

"Sorry to cut short such a party," Eric's voice shocking a jumped response from me," but we must leave. Now."

"Mr Northman," Niklaus drawled,"always such a pleasure."

"What the... How are you here?" I stammered, unable to believe what was clearly in front if me.

"That's not important," he stated, continuing conversing with me rather than addressing the hosts of tonights soiree," however your departure is."

Reaching out to clasp my wrist he began walking away. Pulling against such a notion I spat," Eric let go. Where's Alcide?"

"Waiting outside. Now if you would?"

Still adamant that I leave with him. Surprising strength behind the wrist biting grasp.

"Goddamnit, just get off would you? I'm not a child."

"Stop fighting then," he snarled. Taking a tone I'd only every heard him use with his staff.

People like my husband, who without their constant work his business would fall into chaos. Now he thought it right to tun that irritation this way. Maybe he felt it was his right as 'sibling' turned carer. But it was entirely unnecessary, and I wasn't even paid to take his crap.

"Bloody hell," I whispered though my teeth," just who do you think you are? You're not my father, nor do you take president over my husband. We were invited here. I didn't think your permission was required."

Breathless from confronting the towering blond. The man merely sighed, he threw an agitated glimmer at me. Too taken with glaring each other down to notice the approach of another. Becoming aware of the male when his footfalls stopped right behind Eric. 

Finding a hand on his shoulder my friend turned attention that way instead.

"I do believe the lady wishes to be released," its owner said, with such an air of authority I believed him to be 'in charge'.

A person used to defusing tension or bartering an arramgement or two. 

For the most part the Soiree was continuing is joviality. Strangely blind to the occurence in our corner of the courtyard. We were hardly out of sight, and for anyone curious enough they would wonder what was happening with their hosts.

A small stand off taking place far too close to the Mikaelsons to go unnoticed. This was fast becoming a scene, and I did not wish to ruin their party. Set tongues all aflitter with long winded gossip.

Eric's behaviour had been confronted. I hoped this new face, this stranger wouldn't get on his bad side. My friend was rash, impulsive and temper that oozed out of his frame. It was not a match made in heaven by any means.

The man was shorter in stature than Eric, by a good couple of inches, but he stood with such determination it amazed. Either he was very powerful or had connections in the right places. Not many stood up to those who clearly would take them out in a physical fight. 

If things actually took that turn, I had a feeling backup would come rushing to his aid. He had the confidence of one who knew security would, and could protect him.  Examining the surrounding area for a uniformed man or two. None came to sight. But that was assuming I wasn't checking too obvious a place.

"Remove it," Eric grated.

Causing a grin to cross the shorter mans face. He was dressed well. In a suit that had been clearly tailored to fit just percicely. 

Gesturing towards me, by way of explanation. Brown eyes squaring up, he responded," when you do so. I will comply."

Eric shot a look my way before dropping hold of my captured appendage.

Raising an eyebrow as if to say, 'well? What now?'

The suited man flicked a wrist doing as he promised, letting go. 

"Allow me to introduce my brother, Elijah," Niklaus said, clearly enjoying the drama being caused.

Sweeping his arm up elegantly to introduce the newest member to our gathering. I needn't have worried about creating tension, duress, as far as this man was concerned, it didn't matter.

Finding myself caught up in the web of deep brown orbs, I faltered. Elijah took my hand to his lips before breathing," I'm saddened to hear you have been unwell."

Unwell? The loss of ones memory seemed like a never ending sickness. But never had anyone spoken in such a level way about it.

"I believe congratulations are also in order," he said casting his brother a peculiar glance," you are bethrowed. Where is this husband of yours? I would so like to meet him."

"Yes,"Rebekah agreed, moving to stand beside Elijah," as would I. Anyone lucky enough to ensnare my sister, deserves quite a welcoming."

Niklaus tutted in the background. But everyone seemed to ignore the sarcastic manner he took regarding Rebekahs statement.

Eric folded arms across his chest, watching them with irritation," Alicia, Alcide is waiting. You are not ready for this yet. When the time is right....." 

"Why, because you say so?" I demanded, hating the way he spoke to my husband earlier, detesting how rude he was currently acting.

I was a grown woman, capable of making decisions without having to answer to him for such choices. Everything closed in at once.

His sudden appearance here, after myself and Alcide had been travelling for quite a while.

Either he had lied over his whereabouts on the phone or had shadowed us like some kind of stalker.

And why hadn't he mentioned Rebekah. She was apparently as big a part of my life as he had been. Nothing made much sense. 

"There's much you don't know...." he started, temper flaring," things it would be best to discuss 'privately '."

"Thats all very cloak and dagger if you ask me," Rebekah piped up," how come you never brought her here? Let us help..."

"Your aid is meaningless," he ground, towering over the lady.

Filling with respect for her. And what felt like whispers of pride. This fascinating woman, who knew me as 'sister'. Didn't falter. Even when confronted with hot temper, She never wavered, flicking calm eyelashes at him. Something I wished I could do, but the man always drew me to fighting fire with something similar. 

This approach of hers was different. 

Which was sure to ignite things more. The non-fussed attitude, somehow belittled Eric's rationalization.

"Afraid we'd succeed where you failed," Niklaus purred.

Gaining nods of agreement from both siblings. What the hell was going on? Had he purposely kept me away from them for fear that I would regain something. The safety he spoke of becoming questionable now.

Maybe he sought to segregate me, have myself and Alcide beholden to him alone. The unwavering loyalty I'd shown was starting to tarnish, misplaced.

Brushing past Rebekah, he once again beseeched me," this is not the way. Lets join Alcide, then I'll explain everything." 

As if on cue, dark brown hair weaved through couples. People who parted for him, pausing to take in the man before continuing their dance. 

Coming closer I noticed what had them momentarily taken aback. His shirt was torn, all down the sleeve. Gash jagged and dusty as if the man had been thrown clear across pavement. 

Flurry of anxiety trampled through already drawn out nerves. 

"Oh my God, what happened?" I stammered rushing over to him, investigating the damage.

Squeezing through the narrow space between Eric and Rebekah. 

"I'm fine," he leveled, a bit annoyed at the attentive way in which I searched his upper arm," what are you looking for?"

"Whose blood is this?" I said by way of an answer.

It confused me. The remains of his fitted sleeve were still wet with redness. His skin held some peculiar scar type, browny/crimson markings. It appeared as if he had been in a fight. Which didn't make much since seeing as the scabs looked to have been a while healing. Had he injured himself previously and I simply didn't know about it. Highly unlikely. He was wearing a T-shirt only yesterday while he decluttered leaves from the gutters.

His orbs flew to Eric, then back once more to my worried face,

"Mine," he explained halfheartedly," fell over some bike like a clutz."

"Bike?" I repeated doubtfully. Seeking more clarity. 

"Yea, eh... there are a few motor bikes parked out front.... guess I didn't notice till too late," his voice tapered off only to be picked up by Rebekah.

"Allow me to show you where you can freshen up," she offered, before turning to her brothers," would you mind asking Jackson if he has a shirt we can borrow."

Niklaus cast mirthful observation at his siblings before sauntering off towards the left side of the compound. Walking without much effort through throngs of merry partygoers.

Elijah cleared his throat gesturing for Eric to follow him," we can wait in the study if you like." 

The blond hesisatently followed. Squinting at his companion with obvious contempt. Both men disappearing quickly through heavy double doors. Much to Rebekahs relief.

She smiled easily,"this way."

"Seriously," I gritted barely above a whisper to Alcide. Attempting to keep pace with Rebekahs fast stride," do you expect me to believe you fell...Fell? Over a bike?"

He shook his head be grudgingly. Avoiding looking directly at me.

Retreating as he sometimes did into himself. Sighing I addressed the glamourous lady with us.

"Thank you so much, this is very considerate."

Feeling genuinely grateful for her role in defusing the situation.

She was leading us up the winding stairs and down a rather exquisite hallway. Glancing up at heavy framed paintings on the wall. Recognizing the faces of herself and two sibling brothers.

Although the artist had clearly studied old techniques. The brush strokes and way in which they brought subjects to life screamed of the Renaissance period. Everything accurate, down to the outfits and positioning of each model. I assumed the other people staring down at us from their places on the stone walls were other family members. Why else would they adorn their home.

"Oh don't worry, we are known for a squirmish or two," she smiled simply," believe me my brothers have come back in far worse state."

Would explain her nonchalant aura regarding the tattered state of my husband. 

"Nonetheless I am grateful."

She stopped outside a dark chestnut oak door. Hand resting on the rather elegant knob.

Blue eyes met mine twinkling," so here we are...."

Burning with mild embarrassment at my lack of manners thus far in not properly introducing her to my partner," Rebekah, this is Alcide. Alcide, meet Rebekah Mikaelson."

Their exchange was brief. Short and a bit strained. His mind clearly on other things. Holding the door open, I was glad that my 'sister' had the fortitude to leave us alone. It was no surprise that we needed to talk, discuss what was happening tonight. A simple visit had turned into something darker. Alcide wasn't a clumsy man by nature, so the thought of him misjudging a hulking motorbike was a truly laughable tale.

He was covering for someone. Judging by Eric's current mood, the brazenly rude manner he displayed within this place. I had more than a seeking suspicion that he may have gotten into a shoving match with my husband.

Which ment yet another confrontation. As my closest friend, he was my problem. Someone I needed to put in place. If it weren't for such a connection the man would hardly be in our lives. I had to protect my spouse. No question. If our sibling relationship suffered as consequence it was tough. Eric would just have to deal with it.

We entered the guest quarters. Stepping foot onto the reclaimed wooden floor, a twist of our streaked static zipped through my minds eye. 

Gasping in shock. A feeling of Deja Vu stabbing me, holding tight. I knew this room.

The luxurious velvet curtains were open, permitting moonlight to cast an echoed beam across elegant sturdy bed. Illuminating the tasteful decor. From antique ladies, mirrored dress table, to toweresque wardrobe and changing curtain. 

Becoming drawn to the box window seat. Huge panes of glass overlooking west grounds of the house. Without going over to peer out their finery. I knew they once over looked stables. A structure long burned down. Now just vast acres of greenery took it's place.

This knowledge, stark realization of a memory coming back did little to quieten anything. It filled me with fear instead. Unexplainable, sudden fright, which stayed the breath in my chest. Trapping it there, ripe as an overblown balloon ready to explode.

Alcide took my elbow hurriedily," Alicia? Are you alright?"

Clutching fabric of the silky dress in sweaty palm, I dug fingernails into the smooth material. Denting crescent shapes on skin beneath it. This wasn't a dream. We were really here in this beautiful guest room, and what inched in wasn't relief that something as coming back, but spindles of dread. Eric was right.

I wasn't ready. Whatever past lay buried, needed to remain in a lidded casket. 

"Something...this place...somethings coming back," I stammered, starting to hyperventilate under his intense scrutiny. Air exiting my body too sharply, hurting as I attempted to pull anything of consequence into my lungs," and I don't think it's good."

Knotting brows together,"tell me what you need?" 

We had done this drill before. Whenever drips of panic edged in, the only way to ground me that had actuakly worked was to relinquish control. Demand I take the reigns and own a decision. It forced mind out of flurries, made the problem solving side kick in. Like a switch being flipped on.

Knot wrapping my guts tightly. That course of action wouldn't work in this case. Tension was too wound up for any reasonable response. Thoughts racing.

"Sorry to intrude," Niklaus announced, giving a curt rap on the open door. Entering the chamber without awaiting invitation. Extending a neatly folded shirt in our direction," hope this fits. I apologise in advance. Jackson's taste is somewhat 'acquired.' "

"Thank you," Alcide replied, unwilling to give the man more attention than necessary. Taking the top quickly without leaving my side for long.

Closing my eyes tightly, wishing to be alone. Utterly alone for a moment to regain decorum. This was positively insane. If I was to have an 'episode' I preferred to tackle it solo. Whole thing was new to me. 

"Alicia," he leveled, all but dropping the shirt to deal with a now visible shaky frame," come on, sit for a minute." 

"Everything alright?" Niklaus enquiry piped in, stepping forward to fully gauge the situation," you've gone pale.. here."

Dragging over a hefty looking, long backed chair without so much as a strain. He placed it close to hand. 

"I''m ok, really," stammering at too much attention.

"Sit!"

A unified order barked at me. Rolling my eyes heavenwards.

This was taking liberties to a new level. The only one who could command such an instruction to be followed was my husband. Niklaus was annoying me by treading on his toes. As if trying in some inadvertent way to undermine his position as my spouse.

"Get her some water," the suited man ordered.

His tone level, not condensating. Alcide went to the ensuite quickly. Filling up a glass. Hearing the faucet running for some time.

"You seem curiously uneasy with my presence," he continued low enough so that only I could properly hear it," why would that be?"

"Maybe because we just become reaquaited, and you are no more than a stranger," lashing out. Tongue laced with sharp venom." One who seems hell bent on putting his nose where it's not wanted."

He smiled easily. If one could call the thin, half crescent tilt a smile," and here I was thinking some memories are trickling through. Causing this 'episode'."

"You don't know what you're talking about...this isn't some trivial matter."

"No. It's not trivial, it's actually quite interesting. I don't believe your not recalling anything, Nor do I accept this is down to some 'accident'. Memory loss is caused by one thing in my experience, especially where we're concerned..."

"What are you babbling about, where 'we're' concerned?" cutting into his long rant. An answer that would never come. At least not for now.

Alcide crossed the room quickly, glass in hand. Sipping the cool liquid giving me chance to breathe. At least my meltdown had been put on hold by being drawn into another criptic argument. 

Bang!!

A loud crash came from downstairs. Followed by what sounded like a window or pane of glass shattering. It was almost explosive in nature. 

Making me jump skittishly. Niklaus merely smirked sauntering to the doorway, while one look at my husband showed weary concern.

Rolling eyes in an agitated manner he cursed lowly, rolling up his sleeves. Following the path made moments ago by Niklaus," fucking Eric."

Rubbing a tired hand across my eyes, surely he hadn't smashed the place up. It wasn't really in his nature. Sure he had a vile temper and language to match. But destroying property was another thing. Although tonight he had showed a violent streak. Lashing out at Alcide. For I was sure he was the cause to my husbands injury. 

What was it about this place, New Orleans that he so loathed? The people, or place in general. He'd kept the Mikaelsons hidden from me. Cutting off a possible avenue towards healing my fractured head. But why?

It again drew the query, how much did I actually know about my 'brother'. It was possible that he was a lot less trustworthy than I'd originally thought.

And now was the time to find out once and for all. Put doubt to rest, know for sure.


End file.
